Unexpected Love
by mlordmlady
Summary: Quinn is the obedient daughter who follows her parents' wishes. Forced into a marriage she never wanted, can she live a happy life with a guy she never met? Rated M for your safety.


Chapter 1 – Trapped

Quinn Fabray was always the good girl. Born into a well-off family, she had anything she wanted in just a snap. With hardworking parents whom she only saw during holidays and whenever they feel like visiting her, she paid them back by being the good daughter—straight As, captain of the Cheerios, member of the Church's choir, she had anything every girl in Lima, Ohio wanted to have. Except she wasn't happy.

All her life all she wanted is to be free. Just once. Just a taste of freedom. She didn't know she would like it. Until it became uncontrollable. It started during the last quarter of her senior year, where she lost her focus on her studies and she suddenly realized she needed some break from being the good daughter everyone expects her to be. She became friends with members of a certain choir group called the New Directions, a very much loser group in the caste system of her high school world. But those people were the only people who accepted her for who she is and what she is. True, there were singing competitions but the bond she had made with these people is something that she will cherish for a lifetime. Before that, she always went home after cheerleading practices and studied her lessons. Then she started hanging out with those kids and realized it's okay to make mistakes sometimes and life does not revolve on studies. There were night-outs which she never told her parents (because she knew they'll just overreact once they discover about it) and sometimes the whole gang just went from proper to crazy. But she was happy with them.

Now, she's graduating and she's looking forward to a better future with these people. Most of them are staying for community college which Quinn plans on doing also; some of them are moving to bigger cities like Rachel Berry who got a scholarship in Yale School of Music. Quinn plans on taking a degree in Literature and dreams of becoming a teacher someday or a writer or even a librarian; she loves reading and writing.

Yes, she is graduating. But not valedictorian. So now she can kiss her dreams goodbye since the whole deal is that I she graduates top of her class, she can do whatever she wants in her life. She's still graduating with flying colors but not valedictorian so she has to succumb to whatever her father, Russell Fabray, is planning.

So that when her mother tells her that she needs to fly to New Haven, Connecticut to marry this Sam Evans who's going to be the heir of the company her father's company had merged with all she can say is the word "fuck" which her mother found surprising given the fact that she's the perfect daughter. She tries talking some sense out of her dad but she fails.

"It's for the best, honey. The company's been down these past few months and that's the only solution to the problem. Besides, we had a deal. If only you did your best," her father said before the night of her flight to New Haven.

"Dad, I don't know this Sam Evans and I'm your daughter! I'm not just someone you could sell for a bargain! I am your daughter!"

"You will eventually learn to love him. He's a great guy, I heard. Plus, you're attending Yale so that you'll be fit for their company. Go pack your things. Good night." With that, Quinn accepts defeat as her father puts a kiss onto her forehead. And now she's trapped.

She never really had a serious relationship with guys her age. Well there was Finn Hudson, whom she dated briefly before he dated Rachel and god knows where he is right now. There was a little tinge of fear because she never committed herself to someone, and talk about marriage for this matter. She only had a few things to bring with her in New Haven. Aside from her books, there were DVDs to keep her company, plus her clothes (she needed not to bring her entire wardrobe because her father will pay for all her needs), some toiletries, and she's set. She's ready for New Haven and whoever this Sam Evans is.

* * *

The flight was uneventful for Quinn and she decided she'd take a cab to the nearest diner since she's starving.

"Can I have your order?" She was still checking the menu when the waiter whom she thought to be Sam (because of his nameplate) went to her. He had that goofy smile and a muscular body that other customers (especially women) threw glances at him.

"Do you need more time? I'll just get back to you," she heard him say which snapped her back to reality.

"No, it's alright. I'll have a chicken sandwich and apple juice, please." There was a tone of shyness in Quinn's voice as she tried to look away with the waiter's green and piercing eyes.

"Sorry, we're avoiding chicken right now because of the flu virus."

"Oh, I forgot about that. Hmmm. What's your bestseller. I'll just have that," she says as she caught him smile at her words.

"You're new here, huh? Your food will be served asap." He says as he jots down her order in a small piece of notepad.

"Yes. From Ohio."

"I lived here my whole life. You know, the city's amazing. If you need anything, just call me."

* * *

Quinn's order came to her table in 5 minutes followed by a wink from Sam the waiter. She absolutely knew he was flirting with her but who knows he may have a girlfriend waiting for him while she's actually about to marry someone who also has the same name as him. Being a bit of a rebel, she also threw him glances and flirty smiles which eventually found their way in the toilet secretly devouring each other's bodies, taking in each other's breaths, and colliding themselves.

"Oh, fuck." She says as she unbuttons his polo. His smell was kind of surprising, because she knows waiters do not wear perfumes or was she way too judgmental?

"I'm coming." He breaths in the scent of her. Early this morning he did not know he would be actually having sex with someone on the day he meets his future wife. _She better be hot like this one or else I'll get a divorce_, he thought. He smacks her lips onto hers and plays his hand on her breasts down her hips and thighs.

"Sam. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"I love it when you say the magic word." She heard him say it in between breaths and pauses. _What the hell is happening to me_, she thought. She was never like this one. Rebellious, flirty, slutty. But she liked it. She likes how he's body connected with hers in an instant; she liked how his lips smacked and devoured hers like it's the only thing he wants. She wants him. He wants her. They knew it. But it is terribly bad timing.

"No. Stop, stop. I can't… We can't do this." She said, as she stares at him with wonder at how she instantaneously gave herself with a man she barely knew.

* * *

It was as if her "good daughter voice" was talking to her as she rode the cab going to the building where she will meet her fiancé and his father. _That was crazy and shameful, what did you just do_, were some of the words that filled her mind. She arrives then and checks herself in the restrooms whether she looked like someone who just had sex with the most random guys she'll ever had sex with. She realized she looked okay, even classy and checked for her breath as if they could smell his breath within her.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Evans." She says at the receptionist in the lobby whom she find pretty. She noticed most women in the building looked gorgeous, too. _Can't that Sam Evans find someone else here?,_ she thought.

"Who among them? We have a lot of Evans here, that's why it's called Evans and Co."

_Is she taking me for an idiot? Of course I know that!_ "Well actually Mr. Bill and Sam Evans, I have an early dinner with them."

"I see. I think their schedule's cleared up for you. Someone will escort you to Mr. Bill's office."

* * *

It was an enormous room, Bill's office. There were a lot of books sitting at the corner, an iMac for his convenience, and a picture of his wife. She just stood there looking at the pieces of furniture and the paintings hung on the wall.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Quinn turned as he saw a man who looked at his late 50s with a smile beaming at the edge of his lips.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, sir." She really did not know how to introduce herself. She never planned or prepared how she'll introduce herself.

"I'm Bill, Sam's father. He'll be here in a minute, he'll be coming from work."

"Oh. I guess he'll be a few floors down, right?" She tries to start a casual conversation with him, avoiding the awkwardness of the situation.

"No, not exactly. Oh, I think that's him." He gestures his hand to the direction where Sam was standing.

"Hi, I hope we'll make a good couple." She heard him say and she swears she knew that voice. That voice echoed in the toilet while they were doing it.

She finally stands and turns from where she's sitting. Confirmed, it's Sam the waiter.

And all Quinn can manage to say is, "Seven hells."

* * *

_Hi! I hope you liked the first chapter. I'll be writing as soon as I can! Kindly R & R_

_mlordmlady_


End file.
